


You Need A Break

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Human AU, Incest, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Henroins been working too hard and Molly takes it upon herself to help her daddy out.
Relationships: Henroin/Molly
Kudos: 19





	You Need A Break

Molly looked down at what she was wearing, lace bra showing through her near see through white blouse, skirt long and flowing with a slit up to her waist, the barest hint of red lace panties showing against her hip through the open slit and when she walked. Oh when she walked the slit would open wide, a long pale leg getting revealed. Her brothers weren't home but daddy was, in his office doing paperwork and she had plans to help him relax, to make him smile for a little while.

She picked up her school work, pen and a pencil used to tie her long blonde hair in a bun and headed to his quarters.

She didn't bother knocking on his office door, merely sidled in quietly, smiling sweetly at her tired, grumpy father with a small wave and watched his lips twitch into a barely there smile, but it was already progress and her smile widened, butterfly's going wild in her belly as she sat across from him at his desk. She started pulling stationary from her hair, releasing the bun so she could work on her homework, one of her bare feet moving to press against one of his booted feet.

She worked quietly for a little while, genuinely writing answers, occasionally borrowing his calculator when it was put down to double check her answers. After a long enough while she hmmed in thought and got up, walking around behind her father, one hand running over his broad shoulders before she reached the little fridge he kept hidden in a cabinet. She poured herself a glass of water and one for her dearest daddy. She sipped her own then leaned against her father's back.

Her breasts against the back of his neck she leaned forwards further, placing his glass of water beside his hand while kissing his cheek affectionately. "Love you daddy" she whispered softly, smiling bright and wide as she pulled away when he began to smile, hand wrapping against his glass.

She sat back down across from him and when her foot reached out to press against his ankle she found him as barefooted as she was and with a smile, soft blush across her cheeks she returned to her homework. She used the reflection on the calculators screen to catch her father glancing at her, sometimes his looks were smoldering, filling her with burn, other times they were soft, loving glances that filled her with butterflies again and when she finished her homework she stayed, both her feet tangled with his under his desk by then.

She stretched in her seat lazily, catching her father's soft but heated look out of the corner of her eye and when she let her arms back down they went for her blouse, popping a few buttons loose so her breasts could spill forwards, cleavage on full display now and leaned forwards on her elbows, forearms pressing her tits together to exaggerate the line between her breasts.

"You look like you need a break daddy, how long have you been working today?" She asked, voice soft, hesitant smile on her pretty pink lips and when Henroins eyes met hers he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with finger and thumb before he leaned back, stretching like she had.

When she heard the pops of his spine and shoulders she stood, coming around his side of the desk and gripped his shoulders, pushing until he leaned forwards himself. "Let me treat you daddy, you do so much for the family, let me look after you" she said, leaning forward to kiss the back of his head, lips brushing against his hair so soft and light it was the kiss of a feather while her hands began to knead deep at his shoulders.

He didn't answer her, just groaned deep in his throat, head slumping forward, chin resting against his chest as he relaxed into the massage. Her smile softened further the more he relaxed and when she reached his lower back he was half laying on his desk, sighing with contentment.

She kneaded at his lower back with her full weight, knots coming undone under her careful ministrations the longer she worked, but had to stop when her hands began to cramp more than she could ignore and she moaned softly, forcing her fingers open and closed a few times as she moved away. 

While she worked the tension out of her hands he sat up, popping his back as he twisted side to side, stretching again with a leisurely groan before spinning his chair big arms pulling her in for a soft but tight embrace, big hands settling low on her hips, fingers resting lazily over her butt cheeks as he rested his head in her chest, pressing a kiss to her cleavage, beard tickling the soft skin of her breasts, eliciting a small giggle from her lips. 

"Come on daddy, let's go to bed for a lay down" she whispered, kissing the top of his head again before tilting his face up to press soft kisses to his lips cheeks and forehead, ending with a teasing, cheeky kiss to his nose before she dropped her hands to his, gently tugging him up while she stepped back.

He got up to follow her, deciding work could wait, and walked with her to his room, one of his hands loosely held in hers the whole way as she walked beside him. Her thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand, feather light caress that made him wish he was a cat just so he could purr for her. As it was, he almost growled, watching that long leg get revealed every second step and for a moment he thought his eyes were deceiving him because he thought he saw red lace. 

He was pretty convinced he wasn't hallucinating when he glanced up her form, the red of her lace bra showing through the thin white blouse she wore. "How long have ya had the red set for baby girl?" He asked, voice a low growl, a heat simmering on the end of the words as he gripped her hand a little tighter.

"Bought it on the way home from school" she admitted with a smile before opening his bedroom door and pulling him towards the bed. He stopped her though, reaching up to undo her blouse but her petite hands pushed his giant paws away from her. 

"You first, and then I'll show you all the pretty lace I'm wearing" she whispered, hands going up to pop his buttons open one by one. "I'm looking after you this evening" she said, a soft twinkle in her eyes as she looked up at him through her lashes, a shy smile complete with a small blush lighting her face up with love. 

He couldn't help but melt, arms drooping at his sides as he smiled back, completely endeared to her, his soft little baby girl.

She undid his buttons one by one, even the ones on his wrist cuffs, kissing the backs of his hands when she was done before reaching up to slide the creamy white button down off his shoulders, tugging on the cuffs to keep the sleeves from going inside out. She let the shirt drop to the floor before her hands trailed down his chest, combing through thick, coarse chest hair, over scars and around his hips, thumbs tracing the bones until she reached his slacks.

She undid his belt, sliding it out of the loops to drop on the floor too, the heavy thud of the leather and metal buckle sounding loud as a gong in the silence of the bedroom. She bit her lip, looking up at her father again, soft blush spreading across her cheeks and down, down, down into her blouse. 

His smile was soft, encouraging, a hunger in them despite the exhaustion.

It fuelled her on.

She ducked her head, eyes watching her hands as she undid his slacks, one, two buttons, and then the zipper went down slowly and she released it, long elegant fingers tracing the seam lines up to his hips so she could gently push the slacks down until he was in nothing but his underwear, slacks pooling around his ankles. 

She swallowed at the sight of him, hard body standing tall and proud, soft only for her and felt a warmth spread through her chest.

He helped her pull his underwear down, stepping out of them and his slacks before she guided him to the bed, pushing on his shoulders until he sat down and leaned back on his elbows, head tilted to the side, smoldering gaze trained only on her.

She undid her buttons slowly, smiling softly at him as she let it fall to the floor behind her, the red lace bra barely containing her chest as she slowly moved forwards, hands trailing down her body to undo the clip of her skirt, letting it fall away from her, joining his clothes on the otherwise bare floor as she crawled into the bed, holding herself up on her knees, legs on either side of one of his thighs as she reached out, pressing a dainty hand to his chest. 

"Go rest on the pillows" she whispered, voice full of sweet promises and she moved aside when he nodded, scooting backwards on the bed until his back was pressed into the tall mound of pillows. He leaned back, watching her, erection half mast for her already.

She followed him up the bed, using her hands to push his knees apart so she could kneel between them, fingers trailing his legs to his thick manhood. She gave it a light tug, watching it fill up in front of her, feeling it grow in her hands until it was too wide to close her fingers around it with just one hand. She licked her other hand before wrapping it around the long, hard length to stroke a few times, saliva acting like lubricant and his hips twitched, thighs trembling for a moment and he growled under his breath. 

She looked up. Watching his head tilt back, throat bared to her and she watched him swallow, the bob of his Adams apple almost tantalising to her before she looked down again.

She licked her lips while she worked his cock until it was fully hard, flushed red in her hands, slit leaking pre cum already. She licked at her lips again and bent down to taste it. Tongue flicking against the head of his member before lips wrapped around it and soon she had a rhythm, bobbing her head slowly while she sucked and licked, one hand stroking what wouldn't fit.

The salty tang was almost addictive, almost as good as the sounds he made while she stroked and licked and sucked on him like a luxury lollipop. But nothing was as good as the hand resting in her hair, fingers kneading at the soft blonde strands while she pleasured him until he tugged, warning that he was getting close before he pulled gently again. 

His length fell from her wet lips with a pop and she licked them slowly, raising her eyes to meet his even slower. 

She followed the light pulls, crawling up his body, pawing at his chest when she sat on his lap, the front of her lace panties brushing his straining erection. He pulled her down for a kiss, lips soft under hers, facial hair gently brushing against her face when he changed the angle to kiss her deeper, a tongue tracing the curve of her bottom lip before he gently sucked on it, nibbling and when he pulled her away his teeth dug in softly only to release it, swollen and flushed red from his teeth but she was smiling, bright and eager, licking at her lip as if to savour the sting.

She moved her undies to the side instead of taking them off, a finger brushing through soft blond curls to trace her clit for a moment and then he moved her hand aside, lifting her slightly so he could get his hand under her, a thick finger gently tracing her opening before probing in slightly. She moaned softly, echoing his groan as he felt how tight and wet she was, just for him, slick leaking over his finger. 

He used his finger to fuck her for a new moments, wiggling it and thrusting it into her wet heat with a sigh before he removed it, using the slick to lube his length back up. His hands went to her hips and she did the rest herself, guiding his thick length to her entrance before sinking down on it until she was sitting, filled up to the point where she thought she'd feel it forever.

She rolled her hips forwards and backwards slowly, the change in angles hitting all the different spots in her and still he remained so deep it ached in the best way. She slowly sped up as her body adjusted to his size, not used to riding, not used to this slow, soft type of fucking. It felt so good.

She grabbed one of his hands off her hip, pulling it up her body to press it to one of her breasts, the soft lace of her bra the only layer between the giant, hot hand. She panted for breath softly, and with trembling thighs began to bounce on his lap slowly, lifting her self to slowly slide back down, rolling her hips to keep him pressing into all those different areas as her muscles contracted and clenched around his hard cock as it got repeatedly buried inside her wet, tightness.

She panted for breath as she got closer and closer to cumming, little squeaks rising in her throat, but she just couldn't get there, unable to move her hips fast enough, to get the right friction.

Until he rolled them over, her legs automatically wrapping around his thick hips, ankles crossing over his back and he leaned down, pressing their bodies together as tight as he could while he fucked into her, kissing her while he thrust inside her, soft but fast, driving in deep and hitting that spot that made her see stars. When she came his lips swallowed her scream of pleasure and soon he spilled inside her, hips rocking together lazily while they rode out their joint orgasms.

She trembled in his hold while she came down from the high of her orgasm and when he pulled out she moaned at the loss. He rolled off her onto his back and when she looked up he was staring at the ceiling with glazed over eyes. 

"Feeling better daddy?" She asked between heavy breaths, rolling onto her side, half propped up on the pile of decorative cushions and pillows along the headboard of his bed.

He nodded, a soft smile blooming over his lips, and she watched with awe as the rest of him seemed to soften too. She looked down, mentally preparing herself for the walk back to her room while she fixed her panties and bra. She swallowed, wishing she could just sleep with her dad, but he had always sent her back to her own room when he was done. She sighed, forcing cheer back into herself as she started to lift herself up to get off the bed.

She didn't get far though, before Henroin rolled over, dropping a large muscled, heavy arm over her waist before tugging her in to be the little spoon, back against his chest. The hand that had pulled her in rested, cupped gently around a breast as he kissed the back of her neck. 

"Get some sleep my little princess" he whispered, voice rough and a little weak, full of raw emotions and she without argue, cuddled back into him, curling her body with his, marveling at how well they fit together while she fell asleep in her daddies arms.


End file.
